Past Best Friends
by IzzyBel
Summary: 'Hi, my name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi.'Hello, Higurashi-san. I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask you to leave'Why'This place is only for the guardians'oh…' Steps come closer and the door opens 'Oi Hina-… Kagome' eyes widen, surprised 'Ohayo… Kuukai'
1. Leaving

**FLASHBACK**

_-Are you sure?-_

-Yes-

_-He won't forgive you easily, you know that, right?-_

-…yes. But it's for the best. I… I can't say goodbye…even if this makes me a coward, I just can't do it.-

_The person sighed. – Ok. I won't say anything. But I hope you know what you're doing.-_

-Thank you… Yaya-chan-

The connection broke, and the mysterious person broke down into incontrollable sobs, until she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Two days later…**

The room was dark. There was only one person in the middle of it all, curled up in the bed, with silent tears sliding down her checks. There was a phone next to her, ringing again and again. But, the girl didn't make any move towards it, only cried harder, without letting any sound escape her mouth. There was a knock on the door.

-Are you going to answer it?-The voice was answered with silence.

-I see- there was a pause-you should finish packing. We'll leave in an hour. - There was just a small whisper from the girl.

-Yes-

And all fell silent again.

* * *

The airport was full of people. Happy, laughing people. But, even so, the girl felt more crushed every step she took, wishing to go back, to where everything was ok and she was happy with her friends. It had been just four days ago, but it seemed an eternity to her. Part of her hoped that he would come and ask her to stay, but her most realistic part crushed her hopes, making her see that there wasn't a way to escape, that he wouldn't come. And it was all her fault. She was the one to choose not to tell him she was leaving, she was the one who broke their first, and most important promise.

No lies.

* * *

In another part of the city, a boy was sitting in his bed, looking without really seeing. He felt crushed, sad, betrayed, and, most of all, angry. He had known there was something strange with her, but he had shrugged it off when she had told him it was nothing. He trusted her, and he couldn't understand why she didn't tell him she was leaving. He looked at the clock. 9:00 PM. Her plane would be leaving right now. He had wanted to go, go and ask her why she had broken their promise. But, all he had done was sit there since his friends had told him the truth. He had run home and had closed himself in his room. Then, he had sat on the bed and had stayed there, frozen, since now. He just couldn't get it. He knew she had left, and that he would, surely, regret not going after her. But, it was too late now, so he didn't bother to move, even when his brothers came to try to get him out of the room. There was just one thing on his mind, what he wanted to know the most.

Why?

* * *

**Hellllooo people!**

**I know, you're probably ready with all your tomatoes and everything to throw at me. Luckily, I've got an umbrella.**

**No, really, it was just the start. I'm not gonna do an emo story or something like that! It's just that I needed something like that to make the rest of the story, which I'll try to do mostly funny. **

**Just a warning, I'm going to make the characters a little OOC, 'cause I need them acting like that.**

**Well people, review! (If you don't, how am I gonna know if you like it? xD)**

**Yiika95**


	2. The Return

**Yiika: ****Here's chapter two of Past Bests Friends! I hope you all like it, and I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. I'll try to update sooner, but….**

**Kagome: She's drowning in exams.**

**Yiika: … *cries in a corner***

**Kagome *sigh* So, here goes chapter two. Oh, and, Yiika95 doesn't own Shugo Chara! Nor InuYasha. *goes to where yiika is crying louder* now, now, don't cry…you're a big, strong girl…**

* * *

**1 YEAR LATER; PRESENT TIME**

-Kagome hurry up, we're going to be late!-

-I'm coming, I'm coming!-

Heavy footsteps sounded as the girl hurried up and ran down the stairs after her mother's warning.

The girl, otherwise known as Kagome Higurashi had long, waist-length raven hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was tiny and pretty short for her age, standing at about 5'4. In her school, most of the male population had, or had had in the past a crush on her at least once. It went so far that she had somehow gained herself an stalker. Most of them said it was for her kindness, her loyalty and her positive attitude, but her always-there smile was a big fact, too.

Kagome had lived in the Sunset Shrine –her grandfather's shrine- for a whole year. Now, she was finally returning to her true home, even if it was living with her cousin, Yuiki Yaya. She couldn't be more excited; even if her heart was scared about what it knew would happen.

It had been a long year, filled with well masked sadness and hurt, but it had been impossible to hide her true feelings to her mother, so the woman had talked to her sister and had agreed with her to let stay Kagome there, so she could be with her friend again. The teenage girl knew things wouldn't be the same, as she had kept close contact with her cousin and knew all about what happened that year -like when Hinamori Amu joinied the guardians-, but, somewhere in her, there was a little hope that all would be ok again after some time.

So now, after packing, she and her family went to the airport. Once she was there she met with her friends, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi. Between tears, they said their goodbyes, and as she was going to the plane she was found by Hojo. The boy cried and cried, and told her to keep contact. Unfortunately, she wasn't planning on doing that. At least, not with him.

Boarding the plane, she made herself comfortable for the long trip.

* * *

When she arrived, she met a crying Yaya, and the two of them had a very… _dramatic_ meeting.

-Gome-chi!- The raven haired girl turned and, looking around, found the source of the voice. A grin broke out in her face and waving enthusiastically she called for the red-haired girl.

-Yaya-chan!-

And with that, the two cousins ran toward each other in slow motion until they embraced.

-Imissedyousomuch!Ican'tbelieveyou'rebackandyou'restayingwithme!- The childish girl chirped, talking so fast it was hard to understand what she said. **(N/A: For those who didn't understand, in this cases I'll but the word in brackets ok?: **_**I missed you so much! I can't believe you're back and you're staying with me!**_**)**

-I missed you too, Yaya-chan! I'm so happy, now we can tell each other everything without waiting! - The two girls squealed, attracting some attention.

-Now, Yaya, I think you should let Gome-chan go so she can say hello to the rest of the family-

After greeting her aunt and the rest of the family they all went to the Yuiki0s house so Kagome could put her things into Yaya's room –they were going to share a room, as the house didn't have any guest room-, and so the blue-eyed girl could rest.

That, night, after dinner, the two cousins went directly to their new room to talk.

-I'm so excited you're back. We'll have a great time, I know it. But, kagome…-the hyperactive girl turned serious, which was quite strange for those who knew her- …you know it won't be the same right? Maybe Tadase and Nadeshiko will act as normal, and since Amu doesn't know you she'll be her usual self but…-she trailed off.

The older girl sighed –I know Yaya. I… know that things won't be the same. Actually, I would be surprised if he ever forgave me. Even so… -she looked around, not being able to see the younger girl's face without breaking down- I already knew it when I made my decision. I know it, and I really don't know if I would change my decision. You know why I left, and you know that it would have hurt me a lot his reaction if I had told him.

It was yaya's turn to sigh –You're right. But just so you know, the first week he was in a mess. You couldn't recognize him, Gome-chan. And, after that, he tried to lie and look happy. He fooled almost everyone, but I saw the truth. He was hurting, and even now he has times whe you can't tell if he's being sincere or not. And… Amu-chi has a crush on him.

For some strange reason, Kagome's heart stopped for a moment at hearing those words – I see… and him?-

-I don't know. Sometimes he acts as if he likes her, but it's impossible to tell if he really does or not. But, anyways, Amu-chi has too many crushes. She likes Tadase and Tsukiyomi too, you know? Who knows, if anyone has a chance to discover if he does like her or not, that's you Gome-chi.-

-That's only if he hasn't changed too much, Yaya-chan- a soft, tired smile crept up in her lips. –I think we should go to sleep. You have school tomorrow, and I'll go with you to enrol myself.

-Ok. Good Night, 'Gome-chi –

-Night, Yaya-

The room's lights closed and everything was in silence as the two girls fell into a deep sleep.

Nobody noticed the tear rolling down the older girl's cheek.

* * *

**Yika: ****So, how was it?**

**I know I take too long updating, but hey, I'm drowning in exams.**

**So, I'm already working in the next chap. **

**It'll have Kuukai's and Kagome's encounter, so don't forget to read it!**

**Kisses!**

**Yiika95**

**PD: **

**Yaya: Don't forget to Review!**


	3. I'm sorry

**Yiika: ****Here's chapter three! I know they're very short, but I just don't know what to put in them to make it longer so…**

**Yaya: Yii-chi doesn't own Shugo Chara! nor InuYasha, so you can't say anything to her! … Now, can I have my cookies?**

**Yiika: yeah, yeah. By the way, thanks to: ****x-moon-surfer-x****, Kenjo, and ****Satomi Tanaka**** for reviewing my first chapter, and to ****Anne Whitehead****, and maxeyn for reviewing the second. I was so happy when I read them T.T .****Now, here are the cookies Yaya. **

**Yaya: Yay!**

* * *

-We're leaving!-

With that, our two favourite cousins left towards Seiyo Elementary.

Yaya was wearing her uniform, a red skirt with black and white lines, a black shirt, white knee-length socks and red shoes. Se wore her Guardian jacket over her shirt and she had her hair in two pigtails.

Kagome, on the other hand, wore a black skirt and a black vest with a red shirt over it. She had made a knot in her shirt, so it arrived just under her boobs. Then, she had put some black and red stripped knee-length socks, and ended it up with a pair of under-the knee length red boots. She had left her hair down, as she didn't feel in the mood to put anything in it, so it fell in soft waves to her waist.

-Dang, Gome-chi. Everyone is looking at us-

It was true, as a lot of people (mostly males) turned to look at them. Every time one of them looked at the raven haired girl, they either blushed or looked at her with a dazed look. On the contrary, the females squealed and called her cute.

-Beh, let them see. – And after winking at her cousin, Kagome turned and smiled at a boy passing by. The boy blushes and tripped over his own feet after feeling the glares the other males send him.

The girls started laughing, and then, started to race to see who could get to the school faster. Kagome won, and after saying goodbye to the Ace, she went to get enrolled.

After getting all the paperwork done, the secretary told her she would be starting the next day and she had to go get her schedule after going to class. After saying goodbye, she went to take a walk on the school grounds, to see if her memory didn't fail her and everything was the same as a year ago.

* * *

She was standing in the Guardian's Garden when a cool voice interrupted her inner thinking and her resurfacing memories.

-Who are you?-

Surprised, Kagome looked up and found herself in front of a pink haired, golden eyed girl. With a smile, she introduced herself.

-Hi, my name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi-

-Hello, Higurashi-san. I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask you to leave-

-Why?-

-This place is only for the guardians-

-oh…

The sound of steps coming closer was heard, and the door opened.

-Oi Hina-… Kagome...-

Kagome's eyes widened, surprised. There, in front of her, was the reason of her inner turmoils. The brown haired boy was looking at her with green wide eyes, and, knowing him as she did; she saw them filled with hurt, betrayal and confusion. It was killing her to know that she was the one who made him know those emotions, and she could swear her heart broke when she saw how hunted his eyes looked.

-Ohayo… Kuukai-

Silence reigned over them, until the other girl broke it asking a question to the paralyzed boy.

-Do you know her, Kuukai?-

The boy slowly turned his head to the younger girl, but his eyes stayed on the girl before him.

-Yeah… she's… a friend- his eyes held an unknown emotion as he said his last words, but they seemed to placate the pink haired girl, because she turned slowly to leave.

-Oh well. Then I guess I should leave you two... I'll go find Tadase-kun and the others okay?-

Kuukai only nodded at her, having already turned to look at Kagome again. With that, the girl left, leaving the two teens alone.

-What are you doing here, Kagome?-The boy asked in a sad, confused voice.

-… I came back, Kuukai. I… I finished what I had to leave for, so my mum gave me permission to leave and come back. –Sighing, Kagome stepped closer to Kuukai- I'm sorry. I know I did something terrible, and I know that saying sorry won't make anything better. But I want you to know I had my reasons for leaving and not telling you anything. I… can't tell you what those reasons were but… I swear I'll tell you sometime. -

He only looked at her without saying anything. After some moments, he seemed to find his voice again.

-Okay. I'll trust you – she looked at him hopefully and a smile started to form on her lips-. I can't say I completely forgive you, but… being angry is very tiring, you know? –his lame joke seemed to lift the tension in the air, and with a happy cry, Kagome threw herself at him.

-I understand. I'll just have to earn my forgiveness. – They both smiled, and lifting her by her hips, he twirled her around, making her squeal while he let out a loud laugh.

At that moment, the rest of the guardians came in, and stopped abruptly looking at the pair of friends. The happy pair's laughs were suddenly stopped when they heard the young Ace's happy squeal.

-Aw, you're friends again!-

* * *

**Yiika: ****Mwahaha, two chapters! I'm not entirely convinced by this chapter but… I didn't know what to write -.-'**

**Anyways,**

**Kuukai: Oi you people, review!**


	4. New Chap Soon

**TEMPORARY ANOUNCEMENT **

Hey guys. So... I'm quite ashamed to admit that I wasn't really sure whether I would continue PBF or not. Wait, no. I was pretty sure that I wouldn't write a new chapter ever again. In fact I stopped watching animes and reading mangas until it came to the point that I completely forgot about them for a long time. And _Past Best Friends_, too.

But, well… apparently you all just needed to insist and keep following my story to make me come back. Yeah, I'm surprised too. Of course I didn't expect you to review me, after all I hadn't updated in ages and I'll admit I tend to follow and not review too. So really the fact that you even read my fanfic even though it hadn't been updated in what… two years? And still, you all were interested in it to the point to want to keep reading it was enough to make me make up my mind. Seriously, it was like you had given me a literal slap.

Anyways, let's get to the point. I'm updating this story soon, as if today or tomorrow at most. And the only reason why I'm even taking that long is that I can't remember the exact point in _Shugo Chara's_ timeline where I had set it. Which is incredibly annoying. So, as soon as I figure that out, along with watching one or two SC episodes from that time so I can set myself on SC mode, you'll get an update. As I said, give me a couple hours, it's not as if I had something else to do… I have a University break. Hoho

In fact, taking into account that I have time and still remember how I wanted the story to go –for the most time- , I'm going to set all my time on updating my fics and getting my own, non-fanfiction-related story on track. Yay!

All this means that not only are you wonderful, amazing and fantastic readers getting a series of updates on the following days, but that as the headline says this is only a temporary announcement. One that will be deleted as soon as I update the new chap. So keep in mind that maybe some of you won't even get to read it, as it will be up for only a couple hours. Now…

Bye 3!

-Yiika/Izzy


End file.
